Mine: Interlude
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: Just a short interlude to Mine. Warning, only for mature adults! [YugiYami][OneShot]


**Mine: Interlude**

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine!

This is an interlude( atleast I think that's what it is! ) to my fic Mine. Anyway, enjoy!

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I can feel him watching me, the dark ruby eyes centered on my face. I sit, too scared to move, too scared to do anything as I stare at the paper laying on my desk. I know I should be finishing the test, but I can't get my hand to stop shaking, and I curse myself for seeming so weak in front of him. I sit still like this, not moving an inch until the bell rings, and I'm startled out my reverie. Cursing again, I slowly get out from my seat and head to turn in my unfinished test. I am the last to turn in my paper, and as I turn to leave, a warm hand on my shoulder stops me. I gasp as the grip tightens and I hear a low growl in my ear.

"Stay."

I can do nothing but nod as he grabs my waist and pulls me closer, his hard, lean budy coming sharply into contact with mine. With one hand he closes the door and with a soft click, quickly locks it. Then he leads me towards his desk, where he turns me around and pushes me onto it's edge. I gasp, because the sharp edge cuts into my back, but he only smirks and keeps coming closer, until his lips are centimeters from mine. With a hesitant intake of breathe, I lick my suddenly dry, cracked lips, and almost miss the soft, low groan that came from his open lips. I look everyway except for his face, always too scared to look directly into those frost-bitten eyes. And finally, with a low chuckle, he catches my lips with his, and with a helpless moan, I give in as he devours my mouth. His teeth nip and bite, roughly, like he knows I like it, until I finally let him inside, and he quickly tangles his tongue with mine. He sucks my tongue and licks the top of my mouth, breathing harshly. He says he like the taste of me, so I let him do as he pleases. I am content to stay this way for an eternity, but he has other ideas, and he rubs against me thorugh his jeans. Our groins brush together, and I whimper at the pleasure. Grinning against my mouth, he trails wet kisses to my ear. I wince as he harshly bites the lobe, then soothes it with his hot tongue.

"You're mine, Yugi."

I nod, wanting to please him quickly, as I am burning for him, and desperately need him inside me. I feel him tear at the opening of my jeans, then shove his hands inside. I bite my lips, almost screaming as he grabs me in a firm grip, slowly and gently stroking me.

"Tell me your mine."

"I-I'm yours, Y-Yami." My knees nearly buckle as he strokes me faster, his thumb moving across my tip, gathering my pre-cum. I watch in shock as brings his thumb to his lips, and slowly, seductively licks it clean, never once taking his eyes from mine. Too stunned to move, I only stare as he leans closer and kisses me softly on my lips. I smile at the gentleness, and am still smiling as he lowers his lips to my neck. He bites and nips under my chin, where I'm sure I'll have a hickey later, and I feel happy about having something of his, even if its only his mark. He runs his hand under my shirt, his fingers circling and pinching my nipples, and I gasp in exctasy. His eyes flicker to mine and I watch as kneels in front if me. I know what he's going to do, but I still wait in anticipation, until finally, he takes me into the softness of his mouth. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he sucks me hard, and I can feel the back of his throat. Lowering the rest of my jeans, he fondles me while still sucking and licking. Finally, when I feel as if I'm going to come, his finger slowly but insistingly enters me, and I moan his name, pleasing him, and he enters a second. Pushing against his hand, I encourage him to go faster, and he quickly applies. I can hear my breath coming in pants as I fuck his fingers, and am saddened when he moves his hand. Feeling the the loss of his fingers, I pull at his hair where he is still sucking my cock. He stands at my insistent tugging, and I am immensly happy when he lowers his own jeans and his manhood struts forward. His cock is thick and long, and I can't wait until he's inside me. Fortunately, I don't have to wait long.

"Turn around."

I nearly jump to obey his command, and I turn to face his desk. I feel his hand on my back, pushing me forward until I am bent before him, my ass thrusting proudly into the air for him to see. His fingers stroke my crack, almost lovingly I think, and finally, finally, I feel his tip at my entrance. With agonzing slowness, which he knows is killing me, he pushes until his shaft is buried to the hilt, and my whole clenches in pleasure. Grunting he pulls out, only to slam back in. He does this twice, before giving in and pounding into me. I'm in bliss as he roughly fucks me, and I scream his name in pleasure, just the way he likes it. I hear him grunt, and thrust faster. I can hear his balls slapping against my ass cheeks, and think it is one of the best sounds in the world. We are joined together like this, until, finally, we reach our climax together. My seed flows onto his desk and I feel him squirt inside me. I welcome the feeling, and wish that I could feel it more often. We are silent as he slowly withdraws, and I rush to pull up my pants, aching to get away from the silence. When I am back in school dress code, I turn to see him. He is quietly leaning on a student's desk, his cock still out and coated with cum. He stares at me, his eyes mocking, and I hate to see him like this. Wish it was a different emotion in those beautiful eyes. Unwilling to wait any longer, I run out of the classroom, leaving him to clean the mess we made by himself.

I go to the boy's restroom to clean up, and thankfully I am the only one there. I wash myself thoroughly, to get the smell of our fucking off. With a last look at the mirror, I head to the last period of the day, anxious for Friday to come again.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Duh, duh, duh, duh! ... I'm totally speechless. This is my first attempt ever to write yaoi, or even a lemon for that matter. And I'm scared to know what all of you thought. Did I write something strange? Something not make sense? I can feel myself blushing right now! Anyway, please review! Please? Much appreciated!


End file.
